Our Fading Lives
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. OOC. Izaya and Shizuo talk about their clones inevitable fate. One-Shot.


_Our Fading Lives._

* * *

**. . .**

Izaya tapped his fingers at a fast speed against the keyboard, completely focused in hacking into a few websites and locating the information he was looking for. Sighing he noticed it has been quiet inside his apartment after Namie went home, a sudden jolt broke him from his occurring thoughts, his cellphone rang. His ash red eyes shifted to his right where his laptop sat and next to it was his black phone ringing loudly and buzzing.

The ring tone was familiar to him, he smirked cheerfully while reaching for the cellular device. Opening it and placing the phone to his ear, but before he could greet the one over the phone they said in a clean stride what he was waiting for.

"They're dead." Izaya heard him pant through the phone, there was a hint of lingering sadness and grief. Izaya knew exactly why the monster of Ikebukuro was like this. He also knew this would be an increasingly good chance to annoy and piss him off, but since this was a completely different matter than their usual cat and mouse game, he didn't oblige.

"It was inevitable, Shizu-chan. They were never real, they were clones, replica's, artificial -" Izaya was unfortunately cut off from his rant by Shizuo's grunt.

"I know, I know.. Geez. But did they have to die the way they did?" Shizuo wondered and Izaya didn't know if he was asking the question to him or Shizuo himself.

Izaya thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. He hopped from his leather computer chair and walked over to the large window, looking outside at the flashing lights of the city, musing on the question.

Izaya chuckled in response. "Dying together isn't so bad." He could hear the disapproving groan from Shizu-chan, Izaya imagined the exasperated expression the monster was producing.

"It isn't funny Izaya, " Shizu-chan emitted a growl tone. "They didn't just die together. One faded before the other, but I guess a cold bastard like yourself wouldn't understand." Izaya guessed Shizu-chan was holding in his anger so he wouldn't smash his phone, smirking appreciatively, placing his arm on the window and leaning his forehead against it.

Izaya snickered at the thought of Shizu-chan and his already saddened state that could easily turn to hatred and rage. "Of course not, neither a monster like you." The image of Shinra, the happy go-lucky underground doctor appeared in his mind, he grimaced. "I still have no idea why Shinra would even bother to create them."

Shizu-chan clicked his tongue, "Neither do I."

After a few moments of contemplating the doctors motives, Izaya remembered a specific detail he wanted to know.

"Has any of them phoned you?"

Shizuo sighed, a long pause had stopped him and Izaya can hear cars passing him. Realizing Shizu-chan was outside somewhere in Ikebukuro. Probably wandering the streets in sorrow and his thoughts.

"Yeah.. Actually. Tsukishima did. What about you?"

Izaya sighed, closing his eyes and remembering the phone call he received a few hours ago.

"Psyche phoned.. He said.. Thank you, I don't really know why."

"Maybe it's because you let them stay with you." Shizu-chan said, Izaya shrugged his shoulders even though he couldn't see him. He continued to look out the window, holding the phone tightly in his grip.

"Tsuki say the same thing.. I'm guessing?" Izaya wondered.

"Sort of yeah." Shizuo answered, his breathing had finally become even but there was still the tone of sadness. Izaya could see the expression he was giving, a frown and dark dimmed blue eyes that were then ready for a nights sleep.

"They do come from the same person.."

Izaya rolled his eyes, pushed himself from the window and shoved one hand into his pant pocket. "But not the same thing."

Shizuo paused again. When he began to speak, it almost sounded like Shizuo was losing his patients again. "It's like us dying over and over again-"

Izaya clenched his teeth, he spat coldly. "But they aren't us!" He couldn't think straight when Shizuo was acting as if these beings were them, so what if they had their faces, and their voices. They were never going to be them, and they died the way they did because it was inevitable. They even knew they were going to die.

"They will never be us.."

Shizuo sighed that only made Izaya tense, but the sigh sounded so close that he quickly closed his phone and turned around. Shizuo stood in his apartment a few feet away from him, shutting his cell off as well. The sad expression of the beast before him was never imagined, because Shizuo only looked depressed and unable to cry for the lost beings.

"And we won't be them. Shinra created them because he was annoyed by our constant fighting, he thought creating them would balance us out."

Izaya groaned, throwing his phone on his computer desk.

"Balance us out! All of our clones are dating each other as if he wants us to be like that, you and me know it will never be like that! We insult, threaten and try to kill each other on a daily basis. It's the only thing that makes us.. Us!" Izaya yelled, he felt his heart race painfully against his chest, he was desperate to get the point across that their clones meant nothing and they were nothing.

Shizuo shook his head, "You're still obsessed with humans.. You abandon thought and feelings towards Psyche, Hibiya, and Roppi because they are clones.. You don't consider them human."

Izaya this time shook his head, and took his switchblade out. The metal cool against his finger tips but his body was shaking and he didn't exactly understand why.

"It's not that! It's just.. I.." He sputtered, clenching his teeth and letting his arms drop to his sides.

Izaya's ear twitched when he heard the footsteps of the approaching Shizuo, he looked up and noticed Shizuo smiled weakly. Izaya let Shizuo hold him tightly in an awkward embrace but right away trickles of tears began to prick the sides of his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, he sobbed in his worst enemies arms while Shizuo himself closed his eyes with a tear falling down his cheek.

"You're right... It is inevitable for them to live."

* * *

_' It was inevitable. '_

* * *

* Tsuki and Roppi were across the world, running in a field of grass with the sun shinning brightly in the sky. They wanted to feel the lasting emotion of happiness, but that was soon to be destroyed when Tsuki felt nothing in his hand and when he turned he saw Roppi slowly fading from existence. Roppi told Tsuki he loved him. Once Roppi was gone, Tsuki took his cellphone out and phoned Shizuo, a still broken heart tone of voice, he told Shizuo Roppi was gone then hung up. Five minutes of crying, he too faded._  
_

* Psyche and Tsugaru were sleeping together peacefully. Psyche however woke up alone, with tears he scrambled out of bed and dialed Izaya's number. Without saying anything to the informant broker, he simply told him 'Thank you.' The phone dropped to the floor and Psyche disappeared as well.

* Hibiya and Delic were walking along the street together, Delic holding Hibiya's ice-cream cone. Hibiya hearing both ice-creams falling to the pavement, he turned and was about to yell at Delic only to see that him fading with a weak smile. Hibiya looked down at his hands and he too was fading._  
_

*Shitsuo and Sakuraya were watching the sunset on top of a building, they already knew their fate and decided to just be together. When their time was up and they began to fade, they continued to stare at the sun and when it had set to darkness. They were gone.

_fin._

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_I had this dream about Shizuo and Izaya running through a field.. And not those little fantasy crap. It was sunny, but instantly Izaya faded away. Shizuo stood and stared at the empty space where Izaya disappeared. He got his phone out. _

_Then I could see Izaya smiling in the phone talking with Shizuo while he stared out a window, saying 'It was inevitable.'_

_The clones are created to be an image of Izaya and Shizuo's relationship that could develop. But they were also paradoxes, beings that weren't suppose to exist. Izaya rejected them for that reason, while Shizuo welcomed them in. Shizuo knew Izaya cared about them as well._

_Reviews are Appreciated. No flames or bashing please!  
_


End file.
